


Roses

by Soda_Pop



Series: Short Ego Writings [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark tells a story, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soda_Pop/pseuds/Soda_Pop
Summary: Dark talks about roses





	Roses

This place is a particular favorite spot of his. Always quiet, and not many visitors. It was just him and his roses.

The roses, Dark would watch them over time. As they bloom, darken, die.

Currently, the petals have curled up and dried. All that was left was a faded, almost depressing shade of red. He would feel sad, but in the end, they were just flowers.

Dark stood up, the metal of the the bench creaking. He steadily walked towards the dead roses and perched himself on the snow.

His finger reached up and curled against a petal, feeling the roughness. He let out a _hm_ sound. Dark plucked the petal from it's host.

"Do you know why roses are red?" He asked to the wind.

"Long ago, roses did not hold a red color. Instead, being a pure white. And it's said that Aphrodite, the goddess of love, fell in love with Adonis. A hunter."

Dark gently brushed the petal with his thumb, "One day, Adonis went into the forest. And Ares, Aphrodite's ex-lover, decided to send out a wild boar upon Adonis. Out of jealousy, of course."

"And so, Adonis was attacked, torn up, killed. Aphrodite ran to the scene, heartbroken and too late to save him. Accidentally, she cut herself. Her blood running from her wound and seeping into the nearby roses, turning them red."

Dark looked at the dead roses in perplexity. "The grief of a goddess.", his words instantly blown away by the wind, unheard.

He looked back at the petal in his hand and decided it was time to go home.


End file.
